


Once Upon a Timline, Uzumaki Kushina…

by RueLukas



Series: Once Upon a Timline, Uzumaki Kushina… [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Multiple Timelines, Prologue to a Series, Uzumaki Kushina centric, more tags in the actual stories, this is just the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: One timeline Uzushio was destroyed, she went to Konoha, got made fun of, had teammates, was rescued by Minato from Kumo nin, fell in love with him, he became the Hokage, she got pregnant and had his kid, the Kyuubi was released, and she died.This is not that story. This is all the other ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has read my other works I'm not giving up on them, but I've found something to write about and I. Am. Writing.  
> For anyone wondering this is the first of a series of unconnected events that may or may not have connected events of their own. This does exactly want it wants and will include basically every idea I've ever had about Uzumaki Kushina. Each section will have its own warnings, so make sure to read those warnings before reading the section so as to not stumble on something that may make you uncomfortable.

Once upon a timeline, Uzumaki Kushina had an encounter with Kumo nin. Actually, that happened in a most timelines. Sometimes she was kidnapped and Minato would rescue her. Sometimes she'd seduce a Kumo nin named Minato. Several times something went wrong. A couple times she was saved by Mikoto. Once or twice it's Minato who was taken, not her.

Once upon a timeline, Uzumaki Kushina fell in love with someone else. Several times she fell for the Uchiha clan head, whether that meant Mikoto or Fugaku. A couple times she marries Hizashi, once or twice Hiashi, and sometimes she'd fall for Inuzuka Tsume and live with all the chaos that would come with it. Sometimes Shibi would have a crush on her, sometimes she'd be the one with a crush. Very few times she would like snakes, but when she did, she would prove exactly why you didn't deny an Uzumaki anything. (A few times, the snake remembered her.)

Once upon a timeline, Uzumaki Kushina wasn't a girl. Well, most of the time she was, but every few timelines, she wasn't. It was more often that someone else changed genders. While this wasn't an every timeline occurrence, it still happened. A certain male Kushina is still mad at Minato for saving him, but that's for later.

Once upon a timeline, Uzumaki Kushina decided she would raise the kid, not the idiot who hurt the kid. Whether the idiot was the Uchiha clan head or the Kazekage, it didn't matter and she didn't care. Sometimes Obito was her’s, sometimes Rin. A couple times she steals someone else’s jinchuriki and she loves it when no one else will. A few times someone would die, and she'd fulfill a promise to take care of the kid. Most of the time when she got a kid that she didn't have herself, it was because she took it, because no, you don't do that to a kid. No matter how she got the kid, if she raises it, she raises it _awesome_ , and no one makes fun of Kushina’s awesome kid.

Once upon a timeline, Uzumaki Kushina became a Kage. Not just Hokage, though that did happen. She became a Co-Kazekage with her cousin. Another time she led a revolt against the Raikage and became Raikage in his place. She became Mizukage through a series of odd events that only happened twice. Or more, who knows. She definitely became Hokage, whether by pranking them into submission or by being awesome. She became Uzukage because she wanted to, and no one could stop her. Above all though, was her crowning glory of how she one timeline accidentally became Empress of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> While I have several (dozen) chapters planned, I am more than willing and quite happy at the idea of more ideas, and will give credit where credit is due.   
> Any of the ideas used in my story can be used by anyone, if you at least mention that it's not yours or that it was based on my idea.


End file.
